World Locations
The Travel Feature Note: All players begin the game in Midtown, NY and can travel around to nearby locations.The travel feature allows players to travel to nearby locations in the city they're in or key locations such as an airport or an items shop (if there is one). When at an airport, there is an option to select to travel to other city airports in the game world. Upon selecting an airport of destination, the player will be asked if they would like to take the Hero Airline at a cost of 25 Cr. Upon selecting yes, 15 seconds will go by with an out of airplane background photo before arrival. Players that have flight or teleportation don't need to take the airport and can travel for 5 EP. Flying will take 5 seconds with a sky background. Teleportation makes travel done in an instant. Canada: *'Toronto, Ontario' **'Travel:' Lester B. Pearson International Airport **'Unlearn abilities:' Secret Lab **'Free-for-all-battle:' Underground Passageway **'Other:' Alley , Casa Loma , Front Street Costa Rica: *'San Jose' **'Travel:' Juan Santamaria International Airport **'Other:' Heredia, Teatro Nacional Egypt: *'Cairo' **'Purchase items:' Pharoah's Jewelry **'Travel:' Cairo International Airport **'Other:' Downtown, Market, Saladin Citadel Germany: *'Munich' **Travel: Franz Joseph Strauss International Airport **Other: Autobahn, Mainstreet, Marienplatz, Victory Gate India: *'Madras' **'Purchase items:' Bazaar **'Travel:' Madras International Airport **Other: Marketplace Ireland: *'Cork' **'Travel:' Cork International Airport **'Other:' Bantry Town Square, Black Rock Castle, Downtown , Colman's Cathedral, Stone Circle, University College Cork Japan: *'Himeji' **'Travel:' Rail Station **'Other:' Himeji Castle *'Tokyo' **'Travel': Narita International Airport , Shinjuku JR Station **'Other:' Downtown , Sensoji Temple, Shibuya Crossing Malaysia: *'Kuala Lumpur' **Travel: Kuala Lampur International Airport **Other: Federal Territory Mosque, KLCC Park, National Theater, Petronas Towers, Sultan Abdul Samad Building, Train Station North Korea: *'Pyongyang' **'Travel:' Sunan International Airport **'Free-for-all battle:' Abandoned Warehouse **Other: Grand Library, Megalomania, Oil Refinery Russia: *'Moscow' **'Travel:' Sheremetyevo International Airport **'Other:' Business Center, Moscow State University, Red Square Ukraine: *'Pripyat' **Free-for-all battle (level 75): Exclusion Zone **Other: City Limits, Downtown United Arab Emirates: *'Dubai' **Free-for-all battle (level 50): Construction Site **Travel: Dubai International Airport **Other: Docks, Riverfront, Town Center, Under a bridge United Kingdom: *'London, England' **'Travel:' Heathrow International Airport **'Other: 'Tower Bridge, Westminster Abbey United States of America: *Baltimore, MD **Travel: **Free-for-all-battle: **Other: *'Las Vegas, Nevada' **'Travel:' McCarran International Airport **Gamble: Slots at Excalibur, Slots at New York New York **'Other:' Bellagio Buffet , Craps at Excalibur, Outside Excalibur, Outside New York New York , Outside the Bellagio, The Strip *'Minneapolis, Minnesota:' **'Travel:' St. Paul International Airport **'Other:' Crystal Palace Courtyard, Downtown, Stone Arch Bridge *'New York City, New York': **'Travel:' JFK International Airport **'Free-for-all battle': Battery Park, Central Park, E 3rd St , Times Square **'Player-vs.-player battle:' Fight Club **'Purchase items': Supermarket **'Other:' 15th St & 6th Ave , 5th Ave , Alexander St , Grand Central Station, Liberty State Park, Midtown, Newtown Creek , South St Seaport, Warren St , World Financial Center *'San Antonio, Texas:' **'Travel:' San Antinio International Airport **'Other:' The Alamo, Riverwalk *Odessa, Texas: (Discontinued) **Travel: Midland International Airport **Other: Downtown